


The War: Battlegrounds and The Rogue War: End of SHC

by JayarielDrillowup



Category: Superhero City (Facebook Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayarielDrillowup/pseuds/JayarielDrillowup





	The War: Battlegrounds and The Rogue War: End of SHC

The War: Battlegrounds 

The War

The sky cracks open. Darkness looms over the city. A rain of Dark Angels pours down upon us all.  
An infinite army. Assembled from each Tooniverse visited by The Beast and The Shadow.

Skelanimal and Shadow Rogue. Storming down, leading the charge, going for the kill.

The doomsday clock counts down to annihilation of all that exists.

Diablos. The Chaos King who riegns over the Dark Superhero City is coming for us.  
Once we are gone nothing can stop the light from dying.

We have lost the ability to fight this battle on any other grounds then here and now.

The White Rogue must die. She has lost her light. She is without power.

Will you protect her? Or will you take part in her demise?

SilverRune and The White Rogue

The Fortress of Aegis is now under attack. Shadow Demons rain down upon the Utopia and smother the shine with darkness. The King, Wanderer, Ruin and the others must now defend themselves from the onslaught of Dark Angels.

SilverRune picks The White Rogue up and into her arms. She is sobbing and useless. Aingealag does the same with The Old Crone, who is weak from the stress of her life long journey leading to this place... her end.

Crone - " No. I am too weak to continue. I will only slow you down. Go... go while you can. There is still a chance. But she must find herself... to end the darkness. "

SilverRune looks to Aingealag. She nods that is time he goes alone once more. Aingealag then rests the Old Crone on the altar and prepares herself for battle. SilverRune takes The White Rogue and runs down the hallway leading away from the battlezone. He looks back to see the room he just left is now lit up in the sparks of battle. There is no going back.

Soon they find themselves outside the Fortress of Aegis. Looking back they see only destruction pouring down from the skies. 

The White Rogue hangs on as SilverRune takes flight.

" We still have one last hope. But you'll have to trust me. We still have allies and we still have a weapon to use against Skelanimal and The Dark Rogue. You just need to snap out of it and I need to keep you alive." Frantic are his words.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, The lone ship of the Pirates soars back into SuperHero City. They are here to honor their deal. To deliver the goods they have. The White Scimitar and what or whoever is in the brown sack.

The Shadow Rogue and Chromatic Death

The entity of shade and sorrow has returned to her city. This place is now hers for the taking.

She sniffs out her prey. She searches for The Last Rogue.

Finding old friends and new enemies.

Chromatic Death

He once tried to warn her about the shadow she could become. Now she will warn him about the dying light he still tries to protect.

CLASH!!!!

He stands ready, but not ready enough. The Shadow Rogue slashes and rips into his gear and then to his hide. He fights back but the shadow consumes all and he is soon defeated. Left for dead. Streaming from the energies that annihilated his body. He will heal. But he still lost the war before it even started.

VICTORY - You were attacked!  
ΩRPBΩ Chromatic Death [Δ7] challenged you, and you successfully fought off the attack.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
you challenged and defeated ΩRPBΩ Chromatic Death [Δ7], winning $0 and earning 5 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
you challenged and defeated ΩRPBΩ Chromatic Death [Δ7], winning $0 and earning 5 experience.

SCOREBOARD  
Light - 00  
Dark - 02

The Shadow Rogue moves away from its latest victim. She takes the air once again in search of The White Rogue. Sniffing out old Pirate hide outs and dens. She will find what she is looking for. But until then, she will ravage all those who stand in the way.

Chad Rockwell joined the fray. Even though he very well expected to be wiped out in the first round by The Shadow Rogue he somehow managed to survive two rounds against the female entity of darkness. Though he lost the battle he has summoned forth his own allies in the form of his own ageless foe Zerocurew the Dracolich. Perhaps this combination of ages old enemies might be able to drain Skelanimal of his misbegotten magic and save The White Rogue from eternal damnation. Anything less cannot be helped but for good to triumph evil must pay dearly.

Zerocurew looked over the battlegrounds with mixed feelings. Though as a servant of Lloth the Drow Spiderqueen he was very much empowered by all the chaos going on, however he too was well aware that if Skelanimal and Shadow Rogue overtook his own dimension's Earth then Lloth would be easily cast aside. OOC: In my undead dragon lich (dragolich) form, Zerocurew possesses the power of Spellfire. With this uber powerful rare ability any magic sent his way is returned at quadruple the beginning force. Is welldocumented in Forgotten Realms lore actually. With this ability I shall send back the magical chaos powers of Skelanimal and Shadow Rogue back to whence they were stolen originally. 

Being undead Zerocurew will not let death stop him from fighting on the side of Lawful Evil against the Chaotic evil of his foes. Lloth shall give him vast rewards if The Angelic Rogue of Light is not defeated by her foes or betrayed by her allies to save themselves. Prepare all of you Dark Angels for this particular force of dread has now come forth to battle!

The Mysterious Mr. Awesome ran as fast as his legs would take him. He jumped over the nearest building, only to be hit by a massive shower of power unlike anything he has seen before, hey lay there broken unable to move, he pushed his eyes up to see the Shadow herself decending upon his soon to be corpse.

15 mins earlier

"You have to run, take them all to the secret tunnels and get out of the city now," Mr. Awesome said to Teacher as he shook him. His last job given to him by the Angel herself was to get the kids out of the city. Teacher was busy trying to mind meld the oldest student with his knowledge so he could become Teacher.  
"Blast you, do you know how dangerous it is to break a mind meld," Teacher said furiously, "You know once Im done giving this boy my knowledge I will come and fight with you all."  
"No time orders from the top. You have to leee," Mr. Awesome was thrown to the ground as the building next to the school was obliterated, tearing of the roof of the school as well.  
Teacher and Mr. Awesome look up to see the Shadow Rogue in the air laughing at them. "Go now none in the city are strong enough to face her we are abandoning it, unless reinforcements come this city will be gone forever, perhaps this world, we need you alive Teach, now go, ill hold her off long enough for you to make it to the tunnels," Mr. Awesome shouted as Teacher understood and left without a word understanding the urgency.  
Mr. Awesome left the building to stand and face the Shadow herself. But he had a plan that if he could at least run a block or two down the road the other way the kids and Teach had a better chance of making it to the tunnels. He flung a his weakest power not wanting to waste energy and moved like she was never there in the first place. She was instantly right in his face choking him and binding his body. He had never seen or felt power like this he knew all was lost now none can defeat such an evil. She threw him to the side and ravaged his body causing pain he had never known.  
He drew in all of his will and reached into a part of his mind he had never used before. He broke free of the binding and threw his strongest attack at her but this time when she rushed to his position he was already running. She laughed again as he tried to jump a building. She smote him out of the air. She flew over to his crumpled body and said "You think saving those kids today makes any difference at all. This entire dimension shall be mine FOOL. I will not kill you but leave you here broken so you may watch as EVERYTHING you ever known or loved is utterly destroyed."  
With the she flew off. Mr. Awesome coughing up his own blood(He had never seen his blood before) sat and prayed a hero would come but doubted it, he was going to just have to lay there and see what might happen next.

Robbed of a meal so fresh and sweat. Protected by some light in the shape of man.

Same time, something was pulling her back. A source was stealing from her like she has stolen from many others.

Together they have saved the lives of these children. Of a legacy to still become a future.

For now.

They cannot hide the light for long. It burns out with the eternal night the mares bring.

And now someone has to pay for standing in her way.

SCOREBOARD  
Light - 00  
Dark - 06

She smells an Army of this so called God of light.

Those who would stand in the Shadows way to grow freely.

Having healed Mr. Awesome back to full health (via pm), Chad Rockwell confers with his patron Jace the Mindsculptor. "The Shadow Rogue is immensely strong as is Skelanimal but they share a common weakness," he is told. "Shut off the gates enabling their forces to enter this dimension's Super Hero City and they will be more vulnerable to attack. I shall distract them firsthand with my mental illusions so you can help stop their growing tide before it becomes too immense. Now go!" 

That being said, Jace the Mindsculptor appears on the battle field with his fellow planeswalkers Garruk Wildspeaker, Chandra Nalaar, Elspeth Tirell, Ajani Vengeant, and yes even the feared Nicol Bolas himself in all his terrible glory. Together these six infamous planeswalkers will band together to stop a foe powerful enough to destroy all their beloved home planes of existence. In a sacred rite ancient even when Zerocurew was still alive and not yet undead, they reach back through time and summon their legendary predecessor Urza Planeswalker to lead them into battle as their honored and most worthy war general. 

In the meantime, Chad has called upon his own mighty siblings and teachers and friends from the sanctity of Ice Ray Academy. Adding to their small group also appears the notorious Jacob the Demon who first destroyed the school and banished Chase Rockwell/Hansen-Ricks (Chad and Jenna's father) long ago before being defeated; James Starrunner the school's current Headmaster, his wife Headmistress Bobby Starrunner, the immortal Fingal, and the twins Anron and Leahcim Together they then summon the original four founders of FrostBite School; Zur, Articwind, Silvermoon and greatest of them all Flamewind. Those four in turn summon forth the School's original protecting archangel Malashel the Truthbringer from his Celestial Courts on high.

Jacob the Demon joined Zerocurew the Dracolich for the first time in many months. "As you requested sire I have brought with me The Staff of Power." "Excellent. With this we the undead shall be indestructible. Jacob remember that every time one of the enemy minions dies to resurrect them with your necromantic powers to our cause." Soon enough Lloth the Spiderqueen and Errtu her bodyguard also appeared on the scene with the Drow mercenary Jaden Drillowup. "As you requested my liege, all our enemies are gathering in the world as I speak. Their sacrifices will make you as strong as any planeswalker so you can go after Nicol Bolas and strip his powers from him finally." Lloth cackled evilly. "He can wait for I am after bigger fish now indeed. Both Skelanimal and Shadow Rogue's power shall be divided between us five." That being said, she opened the portal in the ground beneath and the drow hordes of Mezzoberan poured forth in an unholy rush straight for the Dark Angels, pitlords hellhounds and other lowly minions of Skelanimal. Thanks to Lloth's presence they fell beneath such a huge curse of bloodthirst that the Drow easily overran their foes and sent them screaming to their leaders.

As the armies of Underworld charged into battle, the planeswalkers under the leadership of Urza went on an even more perilous journey. They were seeking to find the One Dimension that Skelanimal was born within to fully destroy it for all eternity to thus weaken his powers severely. The last time such a group journeyed was millennium ago when Urza had led a similar group to destroy Phyrexia home of the Dark Lord Yawgmoth to save Dominaria from being invaded. Meanwhile those allied with Chad Rockwell formed a circle to protect the survivors of the Aegis Headquarters and The White Rogue. "While we stand until our dying breaths leave and our bones become as dust we shall never surrender you to them!" Malashel shouted above the cheering throng to The White Rogue.

The Mysterious Mr. Awesome wondered alone down the broken streets, past the remains of a partial city. It looked nothing like the place he knew just last night. The Shadow's minions still roamed the streets in search of blood. He had come across four groups of Riders of Strife slewing each one. He knew that if he ran into the Shadow herself again that he would be killed this time.  
Why had Zerocurew come here, was it really to help us fight the Shadow Rogue, or was there some ulterior motive behind his plans. I don't like the planeswalkers being here but they may be our only chance. And where is Angel Rouge. He hoped she was alright, the last he saw the castle was being bombarded, SilverRune fleeing with her in his arms. Maybe they made it to someplace safe he prayed.  
Without anywhere or anyone to go to. He turns against his judgment, he decided to find Chad Rockwell and see what they were planning. If only the Angel were here he would not have to think so much about what to do, he'd always trusted her more than himself. Easier for him to take orders than think under pressure.  
He knew that before he could go and find Chad Rockwell, why did he save me, empathy, need, he may never know. He knew of the Libraries of Ages. He knew that they were deep in the castle. He knew he had to destroy somethings their. Books that would give Zerocurew ultimate power. What if thats what their really here for.  
After an ardous journey across the wasteland of his home he arrive at the castle and proceeded to the library. He knew where to find what he was looking for. He look at the Tome of the Evils. In this book is secrets that would give the Zerocurew the ability to enhance himself infinitely. With one thought he obliterated it.  
Wondering if it was the wrong decision right as he had done it. What if that was our only chance. No he couldnt think like that. That would have made a worse problem. He was confident in that.  
As he walked back upstairs he heard shouting. He peered around the corner quietly and saw Chad Rockwell vowing his life to the Angel Rogue. But that couldn't be her, i saw SilverRune take here. And where is SilverRune if that is her he never left her side. Mr. Awesome decided not to make his presence known. He crouched into a shadow of a pillar and decided to watch them.........

Jayariel had spotted Mr. Awesome with his Drow senses and took it upon himself to meet this unfamiliar hero. "My name is Jayariel Drillowup. What can you tell me about this city so filled with destruction and chaos? It reminds me of my birthplace centuries ago of Mezzoberranzen."

As Mr. Awesome sat in the darkness and watched the group of strangers in front of him, one of them glanced over as if he were looking right at him. He retreated further in the shadows, but the man walked straight towards him. Mr. Awesome stood still as the stranger approached. He stopped about five steps from the shadows.  
Mr. Awesome sat still. "I know your there," the stranger stated flatly. He eplained that his name was Jayariel and that none of his group would attack him.  
Mr. Awesome was asked about the city and this place. "I see good in you," Mr. Awesome replied, " Jayariel. At first I did not know if you were one of the Shadow Rogue's servents. I only knew you were not from this world, and over the last two days I've become very skeptical of things not from my world. I would love to hear more about you world Mezzoberran, and tell you more about my world, But there is something i must do first."  
Mr. Awesome walked up the the throne and looked at the woman sitting there. "The Angel herself was taken by SilverRune to safety, no one knows where. Yet here you sit, and without SilverRune, who are you and where is the Angel, I demand response."

"The Rogue you see here is not the Shadow Rogue," Jayariel said very hesitantly after making absolutely certain none of the Shadow's spies were within 100 meters. "Jenna Firemage is who you see but do to an immense mental illusion on her she appears to be the Angelic Rogue."

"Be at peace, Mr. Awesome." Jenna told him in a gentle tone of voice. "We all know you have not yet had time to heal from the emotional scars from when The Shadow Rogue last attacked you. Though we may appear to be a small band in truth we are the greatest warriors and allies of the one here called Chad Rockwell. I wish the Ghost Brigade would hurry and arrive soon with more reinforcements but for now we must protect the Pirates until Angelic Rogue returns with Silverfang. Until those with a more direct grasp of this situation then Chad Rockwell or you appear, we can not attack with our allies the Drow. I know you sense that Zerocurew cannot be trusted. What you must know is that before taking the form you saw him inside of, he was trapped within my own body for many years as part of a bloodcurse cast by the necromancer Jacob the Demon as part of a plot to destroy my family out generations ago. I can tell you more about that later but first we need to bring support to clear the way so the Pirates can get here safely."

Mr. Awesome looked at Jayariel and said "Sorry for my apprehensiveness. As I'm sure you understand my thoughts are a little scattered right now. Thank you for your kindness and patience. And to you Jenna, your bravery is most amazing when if the Shadow Rogue sees you she will think you are the Angelic Rogue, and we all know what the Shadow wants with her once again I commened your bravery."  
Turning back to Jayariel he exclaimed, "But right now i just can't go with you. I trust that you and your band will be able to defend the harbor. I must find the Angel Rogue. The Shadow Rogue has left the city in search of her, the servents she left behind should be easy enough for you to handle. I must find her, I cannot let her be found first. If my mission goes well i will meet you at the harbor. If i have not come back by the time the pirates get here assume I'm dead and head straight for the fortress. The Shadow has some major powers but there are still parts of Aegis that would even take her awhile to break into. Stay safe and may the Eternal guide you."  
Mr. Awesome looked over to Chad Rockwell, "Thank you for saving me. When this is all done I'm buying, that is if any pub in this whole place survives. I hope I never have a chance to repay the debt. May you be healthy always. Remember to keep an eye out at all times, even the the Shadow Rogue has left the city many of her dark agents remain. If she returns before I do, I only hope you have some reinforcements by then. Stay sharp all."  
And with that he left the fortress of Aegis in search of the Angel Herself. As he crossed over a crumbled part of the city wall he looked back at his city, his home. Most of it was decimated already. That could be rebuilt. The portal in the sky blazed like fire spilling forth pure evil into his world. If they could not find a way to stop it nothing would ever be rebuilt. He looked one more time at the ruins of Aegis, wondering if it would be the last time he ever laid his eyes upon it.

Skelanimal leads a horde of Minions through the streets. Above whip around the Shadow Rogue and Dark Angels flowing with the dark storm. Purging the living who dare remain in the city. Then they are faced with the immortal army that protects SuperHero City.

G+A { God's Army }

This is not some alternate timeline version. These are the real deal. They are the prime. Skelanimal sneers with anticipation for the battle that comes next.

The armies of G+A storm in. 

Marino, Legend, Legion, Warlord, Hunter, Stallion, Patriot, Jubilee, Crimson, Sephiroth and Seraphina.

For every Minion they did devour with their light, 10 fold more would stream from the portals of shadow and bring the might army to it's knees. One by one, they drop like butterflies having had their wings clipped.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ Skë|âñìmâ| challenged and defeated {G+A} Legend, earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ Skë|âñìmâ| challenged and defeated {G+A} Warlord, earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ Skë|âñìmâ| challenged and defeated {G+A} Crimson, earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ WRONGNESS challenged and defeated {G+A} Hunter, earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ WRONGNESS challenged and defeated {G+A} Patriot, earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ WRONGNESS challenged and defeated {G+A} Marino, earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ Sinistral challenged and defeated {G+A} Stallion, earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ Sinistral challenged and defeated {G+A} Jubilee , earning 100 experience.

Fried out and left without a prayer. The Army and Mercs are simply no match for the Darkness.

To prove this point, while others may live to fight another day, in these end of days.

Two will not.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ The Shadow Rogue challenged and defeated {G+A} Seraphina , earning 100 experience.

VICTORY - You engaged in an epic battle!  
►△ The Shadow Rogue challenged and defeated {G+A} Sephiroth , earning 100 experience.

The two angels in white are burnt over and incinerated by the poison touch of The Shadow Rogue.

All that remains are the ashes of Seraphin and Sephiroth. Raining down on the fallen army of so called gods.

SCOREBOARD  
Light - 17  
Dark - 23

The shadow does not cry when these angels... DIE!!!!!!!!!!

The Army of God will not be around for the final battle.

SilverRune soars like an eagle through the city. He carries The White Rogue with him. She has not been herself since losing the last of her light to bring him back to life. They avoid shadows and minions while watching the city and heroes around them fall. 

SilverRune sets them down on a building top. He has tried to snap The White Rogue out of her catatonic like state.

"They messed up big. I had it. It was over. I had the beast beat and then they had you bring me back before I could finish it. And now, now you are lost inside your own head again aren't you. Just like she would. Angelica Storm. The girl I knew as The Angelic Rogue."

He crouches down face to face with The White Rogue who rests seated against a wall holding her knees up and rocking back and forth. Babbling about how this world deserves the darkness it has festered for itself.

SilverRune pleads. "She failed to fight the darkness and it took her. It made her The Shadow Rogue. If you fall into the same despair as she, then the darkness will win. You are right, your light will die. We'll all die! "

She hears him. She doesn't care.

" Dammit! Snap out of it! "

KASLAP !!!!

Right across her face. SilverRune lets her have it. She turns her head back and almost feels her face. Then her eyes sink down and a fire brews from within.

KABOOOOOSHHHH !!!!

She slaps back. SilverRune is struck by a Pyrokinesis blast and rocketed from one building top to another. The use of her powers immediately draws unwanted attention.

Pitlords.

Flocking in on the white fire she brings to the battlefield. Swarming and smothering SilverRune before he can recover from The White Rogue's blast. 

She, sees the shadows look to her and slowly move to bring The White Rogue into the darkness. Screaming in fear she panics. SilverRune hears her cry and fears the worst. So he lets his true power shine.

KAKAAAAAALP!!!!!

Like thunder and lighting, everything around him is shocked in mid movement and dropped to the ground below. A true rain of shadows. Along with them, The White Rogue to is stuck by the attack and flung down into the depths of the city streets.

Alone.

SCOREBOARD  
Light - 27  
Dark - 23

After walking outside the the city for a night the Mysterious Mr. Awesome decided to head back to see if there were any new developments. As he approached the city he heard the sound of battle just on the other side of the wall. As he neared he caught a glimpse of God Army fight the Shadow Rogue. The battle was quick and decisive. Even though they thought there powers were enough it clearly showed that they were inferior to the Skelanimal that they now faced. The Skelanimal was busy fight the group when two of them challenged the Shadow Herself. She obliterated there bodies to nothingness. The rest fled like rats.  
Even though he hated seeing the Shadow victorious, Mr. Awesome was pleased that the Gods Army was debunked. He always dislike them and there pompous egos. He also suspected them of less than legal ways of obtaining power. If anything the Shadow might have done us a favor. Mr. Awesome remained quiet lest the Shadow see him and he was in no mood to see how that would work out a second time. He waited for her and Skelanimal to venture on to more killing. Nothing to be done about it now. He decided to head to the docks to see how Chad and Jayariel were doing on their mission. He sure hoped that the pirates would get there soon or they were all dead. He also hoped whatever they brought with them worked, because if it didn't, he didn't even want to think that way. There has to be something.

"There go some of the bravest protectors of this city," Chad Rockwell thought sadly as he watched from his scouting position near the Crossroads Portal. Time was running out for reinforcements to appear. Though the magical barriers still held up against the onslaught of the Army of Darkness led by Skelanimal and The Shadow Rogue, they would not hold out much longer. "It is time to bring in the reinforcements Lightboy and Magnaboy (formerly known as Magnaman but that is a different rp story). Together with us this will surely turn the tides in our favor until Urza and the other planeswalkers return while we await Ziggy and Faith No More and the other pirates and members of The Ghost Brigade."

With Malashel's immortal power joined with that of Fingal the portal to Ice Ray Academy opened again and out came Magnaboy and Lightboy. Though both were only teenagers, they were not to be underestimated. In his last evil villain form of Magnaman, Magnaboy nearly decimated all of our Legion of Heroes singlehandedly. If not for the courage of Lightboy and the power of The Cross of Changes our world would long ago have been plunged into darkness for even Zerocurew himself could not defeat him and their powers of evil balanced each other out. 

"Chase we came as soon as we heard what was happening." Lightboy said very fast while Magnaboy looked around silently taking in all the destruction and chaos. "But this looks even grimmer then we had feared. We might have to...reverse the changes as a last resort." "Do not say that outloud or even think about it Lightboy." Chad Rockwell hissed in a loud whisper. "Zerocurew would literally kill me if he ever found out not to mention what an evil of such epic proportions might do if "he" joined those we are now fighting against here. Use your great speed to go find the ones named Angelic Rogue and Silverfang and report to them. Magnaboy go with him. He will need your great super strength as back up." With a flash both were gone and on their way.

OOC: The following first two paragraphs were asked of me via pm from Angelic Rogue. Will be the first time ever I have allowed any of my rp characters to be used by another player here in a rp forum in any form at all but what I created them as. Enjoy.

Jenna Firemage slowly stiffened as an unknown voice began talking to her through a further to unknown psychic connection. "Jenna, my name is Angelic Rogue and I have need to use you as an avatar for a little while until I can fully return to here. Chad Rockwell has told me much of your purity and innocence of heart and I can not trust anyone else with the great task I have for you to do. Listen carefully." As she sat there on the throne, Jenna was flooded with images from Angelic Rogue's past. She saw her many predecessors as they found endlessly in their struggle to protect Super Hero City from the ancient evil Skelanimal and his dread master Diabolos. She saw the many trials that had led to the deaths of so many of Angelic Rogue's friends and comrades as well as the countless betrayals that eventually had culminated in the birth and rapid growth of the Shadow Rogue. Finally she watched the latest death and resurrection of SilverRune and the discovery that Angelic Rogue still had the power to save all there on this Earth if only she had not lost the hope to personally do so herself. 

"You must carry on my work for me by becoming "Angelic Rogue" Jenna. Without me being there, the others will gradually lose hope and morale will plummet big time. If that cannot be stopped then the forces of Shadow Rogue and Skelanimal will march across this city killing all the inhabitants and then they will go after your own Earth to stop any resistance with callous slaughter. For this is very clear to me now. Hope needs a champion in my absence. I have therefor called upon you to take on my mantle of power to be a shining light of hope unto the weary survivors." All of a sudden Jenna could feel new powers surging throughout her body. She screamed as she began to change form but would not allow her comrades to placate her suffering. Opening her eyes Jenna was transformed. No longer merely a warrior witch, she had become a literal avatar of Angelic Rogue in all aspects. Now with this sacred charge bestowed upon her, "Angelic Rogue" with Sephrenia and Corrine began healing the weary injured with pure light using long distance healing before the wizards gathered together with them to further safeguard AEGIS headquarters and the harbor more.

Mr. Awesome awoke to the sound of battle outside his place of rest. He peered out the window to see what looked like two teenagers fight the Shadow's minions. They were handling themselves better than he would have. He was getting frustrated by his seemingly lack of power compared to these newcomers to his world. "If only I trained harder, If only I was stronger," he berrated himself.  
The two outside could handle themselves just fine without him, so he decided to not join the fight and continue to the docks to meet up with Chad and Jayariel, if they were still there. He found his way into the sewer and procceded towards the docks. His mind still shattered from the Shadow Rogue's attack every time he tried to focus he just got a headache. He knew that he could not give up or retreat. He had to do what he could or he would never forgive himself.  
His world turned upside down in a matter of days had begun taking its toll on his sanity. He grumbled to himself about weakness and strength, about love and hate, light and dark. His body was tired his mind reeling in frustration, how many more people would he see die in this war, he was not used to it.  
He rounded a corner still talking to himself when something smacked him hard into the wall. "Thats what I get for not paying attention," he muttered to himself. He turned to see his attacker.  
A cephalopod stood there growling at him, all 3000 arms waving and thrashing about. Mr. Awesome knew that he was about to face one of the toughtest battles he has ever been in, and he had to do it alone, and in a reeking sewer to boot.  
"Bring it on ugly," Mr. Awesome shouted a he charged the monster.

Even though Mr. Awesome was victorious over the cephalopod, he did not come out on top. Literally. The monster died falling on him. He was covered in its blood and goo. He pushed it off of himself and looked around to gain his bearings. The fight with the cephalopod destroyed a good part of the remaining tunnels. Only one route lay open, and it was not toward the docks. He had no choice but to venture the only open path.  
As he lumbered along his arm began to itch. He looked at it and there was a green spore growing off of him. He scratched at it and it fell to the ground gently. He continued walking the dark and smelly sewer. He was going to get out the first chance he saw. Maybe it wasnt such a good idea to take the sewers. He wished for leadership, always being a follower. He never had to rely on his own choices before, it was much simpler taking orders. But he new that to sav his city he had to evolve. And evolving he was as his arm itched again. Another spore growing. He brushed at it but this one did not fall off it seemed to grasp tighter. "Nothing i can do about it now," he thought to himself, "Now to find a way out of these blasted sewers."

The lone pirate ship that circles the city soars into the battle zone. Zooming between buildings and going unseen. For they are using their cloaking device.

Hovering above a building they open the cargo bay doors allowing a small visibility of their ship to be seen. A zip line pops out and soon the stealthy members of the Ghost Brigade zip down the line and drop off on top of a building.

=G★N=  
Four of them. 

Fuma, Faith, Ziggy and Incognito.

The bay doors close and the ships distortion is all that can be seen as it takes off once again to placed unknown.

Ziggy explains he has back up and will rejoin them soon. He flies off to gather some weapons of mass destruction for the final showdown. Fuma, Faith and Incognito remain. They are nearest the source of a new light that has warded them this way.

They bring with them the Soul Giver, Scimitar of Light. It is drawn to those who can wield the white light and it has found a new Rogue.

Faith - " Is it her? "

Fuma - " I can't tell. The sword seems to think so. "

Incognito - " It could mean she is dead and a new rogue has risen. It's not the same light is it? " 

Whatever the case may be, the trio now leap from building to building homing in on the source that has triggered the link between the light of the Scimitar and that of what they assume is the White Rogue.

Elsewhere.

=G★N=  
Nemesis Rising

Remaining in the city at the HQ of Ghost Brigade. Waiting for what is coming for them.

KAKRASH !!!!!!

The Shadow Rogue

Ultimate Sin, Flamebird, Bubba, Voodoo, Torquema and Mordakai now stand against The Shadow.

Stood against The Shadow.

She sweeps through the league with ease and rests above the fried out and smoking bodies of those she has left only barely alive.

Looking for The White Rogue.  
Finding only another group willingly acting as decoys.

SCOREBOARD  
Light - 28  
Dark - 32

Exiting having left its mark. The sign of The Beast, Skelanimal.

"Uuunnnnnnnnnnngggggghhhhhhhhh," Mr. Awesome shouted in pain. His arm had began to hurt and then change. It was exruciating. His body torn from the pain of the last few days now the cephalopods goo that had got on his skin had begun to change him. He had a high fever and stumbled to the ground unable to walk.  
He tried to gather his strenght but mustered nothing instead. He wished he could just cut off his arm it hurt so bad. He knew that in the sewer he was alone and he needed to get back to the streets. The pain hit him again like a knife right in the cerebral cortex. He fell to his knees. He looked at his arm. It was changing, moving looking oddly like the monster he just face. He could see it now, his arm was changing into one of the monsters, the cephalopod survival instinct is to spread itself before it dies. He remember reading about that somewhere. He passed out in pain as his arm continued to change.

Superhero City

Flooded by shadows. So far the rest of the world has been spared thanks to The Planeswalkers who have prevented untold numbers of Dark Angel's from raining down upon our world.

Deep in the muck. The sewers of the city has The White Rogue remained since been separated from SilverRune. Shot down into the ground by his attack against their mutual enemies. Alone down here, but quiet and in peace. Her mind has been subjected to horrors of this world a pure being such as herself could not even imagine to be fiction, let alone reality.

Origin of The White Rogue (Members here, I will upload that story in a few days as currently only I have received permission to view and gain access to this story's original link and the rest of "These City Streets." I ask that no one ask how I was able to do this.)

As her mind swarms with the darkness of our world, the shadows find her.

Looking down the sewage tunnel coming from around the corner. The shadow of the monster. It's squid like tentacle that swirls and dangles in the light from just around the corner. The White Rogue is in a state of panic over what unknown horror she must witness.

It's Mr. Awesome!

Having awakened since his transformation. Finding his Rogue.

" OMG! It's you! " He proclaims.

The White Rogue sees the face of a man but also the arm of a monster. Not sure if she should fight him or run.

Or Listen. And to not judge a book by its cover.

" I have heard your story. " He assumes she is the Rogue of his world.

She is not. But this is the firs time she hears the story of the person people think she is from somebody who hasn't just abducted her or forced her into dangerous situations.

" You just showed up one day. Entered the city like so many of us. But you hit a wrong turn and ended up fighting powers that you could never level up to. They beat you badly. Did cruel things to you and then left you for dead. But that wasn't the end. They went after your friends and your league. When you ran from them again, they just followed you. Hurt more people and drove you into the grip of Skelanimal. The Rogue Wave was all yours, but he was using you as well. He allowed you to grow your powers at a cost. 

Your soul. 

But you found yourself. It doesn't matter what happened next. (She died) It wasn't your fault. They brought you back. They wouldn't let you even die in peace... so you came back. "

As the tale is told the White Rogue and Mister Awesome feel the ease of hostile tension that was present when they first met in this dark damp underworld.

" You destroyed the Horsemen and their lair. " The mountain of rubble.

The White Rogue woke up next to it when she was first lured into this world. Dropped out of a white light portal on the very spot The Original Rogue died upon.

" And when you were done you turned on the heroes of the City as they tried to stop you from cleansing the city like you had the Hellmouth. But it was Skelanimal who stopped you then. Only because he still needed you for his own plans. He seperated the last bit of humanity from The Angelic Rogue and created his own Dark Rogue. Then The Beast left taking The Shadow with him. "

And then she, The White Rogue showed up.

" Now Skelanimal is back and taking apart not just the city, but the entire world. We are fighting him as best as we can, but we need you. This world needs The Angelic Rogue. " 

The White Rogue looks up for the first time since his story... her story went dark.

" The world had to break you so you would go Rogue. You had to go Rogue so you could rise above it and be Angelic. " As with any Angelic Rogue. 

All but one. The White Rogue was not born like the others of hate and loathing. She was not based on revenge and anti-hero justice. She was not forced to be created by the evils this world faces on a daily basis.

" Rogue... you must rise above it one more time. You are the only one who truly can. "

She's thinking. Not about how this world deserves to be destroyed. But about why it's worth saving. If a person can be broken like this world's Angelic Rogue and all others before her, then she must to. And she has been. Every bit of light has been taken from her. All she has left is her own will power to not crawl into the darkness and die.

RISE

The White Rogue is inspired.  
By her own untold story.

The same thing that made all the other Rogue's rise.

She has to do it.

For she must. The Doomsday clock is counting down and the protection keeping the rest of this world safe is breaking away. Skelanimal and The Dark Rogue have laid waste to many great heroes and villains who would fight them to save the same world they all fight each other over for control.

The score doesn't lie. 

The Light is dying.

SCOREBOARD  
Light - 28  
Dark - 82

The time has come for a massive restoration of faith and morale to all the remaining survivors. Though their sacrifices might have appeared to be in vain, those now dead have done their part and even the Drow dead now number in the millions as a result of this bravery. As he was commanded, Jacob the Demon, necromancer, did indeed use The Staff of Power to resurrect all the Dark Angels that were slain to fight again under the command of Lloth the Spiderqueen, Errtu the Balor, Zerocurew the Dracolich, Jacob and Jaden Drillowup. With the staff making all the undead under and among them immortal and indestructible, they turned their sights now upon The Skelanimal himself knowing full well that his defeat would vastly weaken The Shadow Rogue allowing her defeat to be very much possible indeed.

Though they walked through shadows of chaos and destruction, marching their way to a distant foe, their courage and bravery never wavered. Indeed in the long amount of time it seemed they had fought all had undergone a previously unknown and unthinkable change of heart from being purely evil to wanting to help forever champion the cause of good. Decades ago these seeds had been planted by the heroes of Ice Ray Academy as they fought back their then enemies to defend their school and all they loved.

But now they have received the light of the Angelic Rogue as was directed by her unto Jenna Firemage and with it none shall impede their unified goal. One heart, soul, body and mind are they all and their determination until previously was unmatched by only AEGIS and God's Army themselves. The defenders of Jenna Firemage too have joined in with them as have Lightboy and Magnaboy. Together they form a spearhead of such power and holiness that when pierced through the undead hearts of their foes will bring them onto the side of Light itself.

As for the Planeswalkers, they have discovered many traps and ambushes in the Crossroads as hid behind by Skelanimal and The Shadow Rogue. Despite their efforts, many doors still remain to be sealed again. But light has begun to dawn as ancient forces of good reawaken from their long slumber to heed the call of the defenders of Superhero City. Elementals and avatars of the gods themselves are slowly but surely manifesting themselves to the heroes there. No cost is too great for even the lowliest deity can help make a huge difference. And so it is with great joy I finally introduce my very first heroes and former villains all the way from the Pokemon universe: Ash Eli Ketchum, George Ketchum (Ash's Dad) and greatest of them all Giovanni of Team Rocket himself with Mewtwo by his side. Together with their teams of lvl 100 pokemon, they bring the powers of the elements themselves to bear against the continuing onslaught of darkness against Superhero City.

Light: 49  
Dark: 82

"Listen I know it seems very overwhelming right now," Mr. Awesome relayed to Angel Rogue," But get a hold of yourself, I mean come on your the freaking Angel Rogue. I know a lot has changed in the last few days but up there in the city they need us. If you show weakness the people will turn to fear, show them the Angel Rogue that I know."  
Angel Rogue rose to her feet and said, "I can't believe it, I AM THE ANGEL ROGUE, Thank you for taking the Shadows curse from my mind. She must have put some kind of brain hex on me or something. The people do need a leader and it will be me."  
"That's the Angel I know," Mr. Awesome smiled and exclaimed. "But still we need to get out of these bereft of fresh air sewers. There are others in the city waiting for us. We must find Chad Rockwell, Jayariel, and hopefully find SilverRune's newest incarnation. They said they were going to the docks but I imagine that they would have returned to the castle by now, but we need to find them for they are powerful allies with powerful allies of their own. If we don't work together we will all find out how evil the Shadow can be when she has the gate all the way open. Let's go."  
They walked in the sewers until they found an available exit. The war on the streets had destroyed many of the exits. They came to ground level and got their bearings. They were still about one mile from the castle and started taking the least infested streets slowly battling their way to the castle. They rounded a corner and the street was barren. Not even one of the minions here.  
"I don't like this," Mr. Awesome stated while a feeling of darkness surrounded him. They slowly advanced down the quiet street. Everything had gone quiet as if the wa had stopped. And then it happened. Skelanimal appeared in from around the corner eyeing them with a thirst for blood. Mr.Awesome charged while telling Angel to get to the castle but she didn't move at all. He attacked Skelanimal only to be shrugged to the side like a tiny kitten. The sheer power of the blow smashed the body Mr. Awesome into a building twenty feet away. Skelanimal charged Angel. Once again losing consciousness his last thoughts were for Angel. The last thing he saw before fading was he could have sworn SilverRune was coming out of the air.

Things were looking very grim. With the True Angelic Rogue completely vanished no one was sure how to go about stopping Skelanimal and the Dark Rogue. Yes Jenna Firemage the avatar of Angelic Rogue was still around but her healing abilities seemed to have reached their limits. Mr. Awesome thankfully was still alive but for the past week he had been in a coma mumbling about how the incarnation of SilverRune had saved the Angelic Rogue from Skelanimal and how both had vanished in a blinding flare of holy light that the entire world had seen for a very long flashing second it seemed. Since then even the avatars of the planeswalkers could not discover where she was hiding at.

But there was some good news too at this most critical time. Since that night over a week ago, no more raids had come against the city and its defenders. While many rejoiced thinking falsely that everyone was saved, Chad Rockwell and the other defenders from Ice Ray Academy knew differently. They realized that Skelanimal and the Shadow Rogue had retreated to heal from the spiritual flare the holy light had caused to their physical essences.

Not knowing when another attack might happen, they have spent their time forming scouting parties to scavenge food and clean water for those still too wounded to be out of the makeshift hospitals. The child goddess Aphrael, Sephrenia Darklighter's personal deity, has also arrived spreading her calming aura of peace and charity among the survivors. Daily she walks the streets healing all she comes across with her special powers of light. But storm clouds soon will be gathering for the final battle. Old alliances must be shattered and new ones forged. Devils and demons even now are gathering to pick sides for the last clash between the defenders and those still loyal to Skelanimal and Shadow Rogue. Now is the final time to choose sides! Neutrality will no longer be an excuse to keep souls from being harvested in the coming harvest. 

Soon there will be no more time left and only the prayers of the faithful can hope to reach the planeswalker team in time to have them reappear. If all else fails there might be one last ray of hope in the long lost Deryni civilization, a race of quasi humans fabled to have been superheroes thousands of years ago but driven underground by their human persecutors who so equaled their legendary powers with witchcraft and sorcery. If any of them survive they will feel the powers stirring inside from being able to heal nigh mortal wounds to knowing if one is telling the truth by looking in their eyes and other powerful gifts. St. Camber, Protector of Humanity himself might even return and if he does then our prayers for deliverance will finally be answered.

Light 70  
Dark 82

Previously on a Rogue Life.

Angelica Storm enters the world of crime fighting at age 17. In less then a year she casts aside her former shell and emerges as The Angelic Rogue. Unleashing her wave upon the Horsemen. Slain in a moment of repent for what she had become.

Reborn. Coming back from the dead to finish what she started. Found by Skelanimal and split in two. Removing Angelica Storm from the equation and leaving only The Shadow Rogue.

The Beast and The Shadow tainted the Crossroads. Invaded each alternate dimension, slaying that world's Angelic Rogue. Absorbing their essence and building a shadow bomb capable of fracturing all worlds to their core and allowing Darkness to seep in and upset the eternal balance.

SilverRune sacrificing himself to intervene. Desperate he takes The White Rogue from her perfect world and flings her into ours. Her light lost with each step taken in a new world that she already sees as lost.

NOW

The Beast and The Shadow have returned and they are coming for her. 

The Last Rogue.

War. Forces of light battle the forces of darkness. The contamination of the Crossroads now known as the Void has caused realities to merge. Bringing beings from other planes in to upset the balance of our world and flood it with shadow.

Edge of the Maelstrom. Near center to the city.

The White Scimitar has led them to this spot. Them being The Ghost Nation's leaders. Fuma Hanzo, Incognito and Faith No More.

They are soon confronted and into combat mode with an opposing team. 

Ice Ray Academy

Chad Rockwell, Zerocurew the Dracolich, Sephrenia Darklighter, Lightboy, Magnaboy and...

The Angelic Rogue.

Not White but dark skinned and wearing the green and gold costume she wore during The Rogue Wave. This is the incarnation of that Rogue through Jenna Firemage. Channeled. Not real. Rogue Firemage.

Fake Rogue

Taken back by this sudden appearance, even outnumbered The Ghost Nation leaders still stand ready for battle.

Dead Center

Skelanimal is in combat with The White Rogue. She does not have the sword. She does not have the power. She only has the will. 

Hope that it is enough.

The White Rogue is still ready to give the best fight she can. Still fresh from a depression and from having her powers of light slowly drained of her by the dregs of society and then returning SilverRune to life. Now it is as if Skelanimal is only playing with her before engaging in combat. Waiting for his Dark Shadow to arrive and take it's last meal before it can complete termination of all existence on this world. The White Rogue summons as much power into her fists as she can. Skelanimal energizes his weapons and energy beams glow from his devil eyes.

Mr. Awesome comes around seeing in his blurred vision the stand off between Skelanimal and The White Rogue. His fears are true, they rushed this battle, she still isn't ready. Then he hears the sound he had hoped for. SilverRune soaring in to help finish this fight.

However, he is wrong.

It's The 5th Precinct of SuperHero City.

Hero cops in super-tech flying squad cars. Armed with the most advanced weaponry. Quickly their sights lock in on Skelanimal and The Rogue. Both are currently the MOST wanted.

Mr. Awesome looks up as the squads begin to unload massive laser fire down and dead center.

" Nooooooo! " He screams.

Hold up his Cephalolimb as if to beg them to stop and then to shield his eyes from the impacting blasts.

KAKAKABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!

The squads pass over the destination zone. The smoke clouds clear and Mr. Awesome slowly pokes his head out from behind a car he used as cover.

Skelanimal still stands. No where near him does anything else still stand. The street is rubble, the walk way have crumbles and buildings have damaged structures. But Skelanimal still stands having taken the brunt of the massive bombardment.

The White Rogue is gone. Not nearly as powerful as she used to be. Knocked miles from the center. Clear of Skelanimal's rage but no doubt injured and unable to hold her own against The Beast or the Shadow. She was not match for Skelanimal alone. Next time the Shadow will be the one she fights.

Skelanimal turns his attention upward to the dark sky after eying out the trail of white left by the Rogue's untimely exit.

KAKAKAKAKABOOOOOOSHHHHHHHH!!!!!

One by one Skelanimal blasts the small 5th Precinct crafts from the sky. Each crashing down around him in a blaze of fire. Echoes of explosions dying out in the howling fires of doom.

Light versus Light

Ice Ray Academy stands off against The Leaders of Ghost Nation.

Chad Rockwell - " Hand over the blade. We have a Rogue and you do not. We can end this where your kind has failed. That and you are clearly out numbered and no match for The Beast or The Shadow! "

Faith - " Who says we don't have a Rogue? "  
Incognito - " Who said we were outnumbered? "  
Fuma Hanzo - " And who said we are ever out matched? "

Just then from behind the trio, decloak a league of Ghosts.

Silent Singer, Gabriela, Starscream, The Enigma, Rockhard, Captain Atom, Advocatus Diaboli, Malice, Inferno and Wraith.

The numbers are now even and in a city already going to hell, another war breaks out in the streets. This time it is the good faction versus the anti-hero faction. But the battle is over before it starts. The SoulGiver Scimitar is pulled towards the source of white light that guided them here. To the magically crafted Rogue Firemage.

It would appear these two sides would serve the war better working together rather then fighting each other. It take some convincing but soon the Scimitar crafted to stop The Shadow Rogue is handed over to The Fake Rogue. The closest being to the center of the city that is Angelic and able to wield the white light and thus the white sword.

Ghost Nation and Ice Ray Academy break up there stand off and turn their attention to center of the city. To the massive explosions happening only a few city blocks away from them.

Mean Streets

Skelanimal walks over to the only vehicle still remaining. Grabbing it from the drivers side frame and tossing it aside. Revealing Mr. Awesome who was still hiding behind it.

" Please, don't kill me. "

Skelanimal smirks and then quick raises his sharp and blood stained scythe. Mr. Awesome again raises his Cephalolimb to protect himself.

If only it were that easy.

LOP!!!

Off with the Cephalolimb. Severed from his body and flopping down on the ground next to him.

Mr. Awesome then uses his human arm to hold and cradle his severed limb. Skelanimal laughs as he only wastes time on this prey so small. He is still after The White Rogue who was ejected from this fight early.

" STOP! "

Skelanimal turns to see...

SilverRune. Standing ready to finish this eternal battle... one more time.

Dark versus Light

Skelanimal now stands across from his arch rival. The skies are dark with shadow and minions. He is soon flanked by the Dark Angel's known as The Pitlords, Minions and Harlequins of the Underworld.

SilverRune stands alone.

KABLAM !!!!!!!

Struck over and over by the Dark Angel attacks. Pushing him back, but never knocking him down. Not until Skelanimal has his openings and energy blasts SilverRune off his feet, through buildings and to the ground.

Swarmed by the Dark Angels over and over. Every time SilverRune cleans himself of the hordes he finds himself dealing with another league of minions. Always fodder for Skelanimal who shoots through them to hit his rival from the Crossroads.

KABLAST !!!!!!

This time it is not SilverRune who lights up the Dark Angels with energy attacks but that of the cavalry.

Ziggy Stardust has arrived.

Having arrived in the battlezone with the leaders of Ghost Nation she quickly parted company flying off to places unknown. Clearly Ziggy was going for back up. For some heavy guns if you will.

WMD: Weapons of Mass Destruction.

Obsidian Blaze, Blood Legion, Hoo Lee Chit, Ebony Tigress, Abaddon, Tatarus and Listerfiend. Along With Ziggy Stardust they clear the playing field for SilverRune. Dark Angels are forced back putting Skelanimal in the open.

KAKLAM !!!! KABAM !!!!! KABOOM !!!!!

SilverRune flies directly at Skelanimal unloading energy blasts upon his target. Then SilverRune slams into Skelanimal and rams him through several city blocks of buildings, buses, cars and other big things that have thankfully been abandoned since this war started.

WMD continue to cover for SilverRune who first removes Skelanimal's weapons. Breaking The Beast's blades and scrapping his gear. Skel reverts from his jackaloid form into his full beast mode. Ramming into SilverRune and taking him on a ride again through buildings, buses, cars and this time even the city's power plant.

KAKAKOOOOM!!!!!

As if it was not dark enough already.

The snarling beast froths over SilverRune who has it in a strangle hold. The beast and being grapple for control. Ripping at the throats and guts. Trying to bite, claw and stomp the other into defeat.

Any building standing has crumbled or been blasted apart along with the Dark Angel's that once swarmed this battle zone. Skelanimal is alone. The Shadow Rogue zooming in on the helpless White Rogue, her last true meal. But, The Shadow is diverted by the howls of her beast master as he is being obliterated. 

It turns back to protect and save him.

Soon the blasts begins to shatter Skelanimal's defenses and break him apart. Scattered mirror images of his alternate selves exploding out of him. The ones he killed to gain his massive powers. Now freed by force from their eternal nightmare.

Now Skelanimal is the one who finds himself surrounded. WMD draw their guns on the Beast along with SilverRune.

KAZOOOOM!!!!

The Banker has returned. He has answered the call.

Arriving just in time to stand with SilverRune and add in the energy attacks that divide Skelanimal and conquer the beast. Leaving it smoking and burnt. His cells regenerating as Silver, Bank and WMD surround this fiend who would destroy their world.

Skel - " You fools. I was saving you. Saving you from the lies the light makes you believe. From the false hope that makes you worship false idols. The darkness knows no bias. It is the only true balance in all of existense. "

" Spare us your preaching. You offer no salvation, only enslavement. " SilverRune stands back.

Skelanimal howls to the dark skies as his cells regrow by pulling his body back together after the massive assault has been put on pause. He is expecting The Shadow Rogue to arrive and save him.

He will never see the light again.

KABLAST !!!!!!!

All forces unload on Skelanimal. The pause was a recharge. The final blow is always the most powerful. For Skelanimal this is the final blow.

Focused beams. It seems like minutes.

" The darkness will never die. It will not cease without me. It crawls deep within you all. In the place some of you dare not look. In ways you would deem others not worthy. Others not as good as you. I still win. My master will still rule all of existence and your rogue... the one you all made... will be the reason why. 

She is still coming to finish you all off. Your light isn't powerful enough to stop it. "  
Coughing up his inside, The Beast snarls his last words.

The beams have burnt him dry. Turned him inside out and back again. Ripping Skelanimal apart atom by atom. Cell by cell breaking down his complete structure. The insides are dead already. The outside is not even dust.

VOOOOOSHHHHH !!!!!!

The smoke is the last thing to evaporate after The Beast has been completely disintegrated. SilverRune lets the smoke pass for only seconds before he checks the ground which Skelanimal last stood upon. Looking for a trace, even a speck that The Beast still exists.

There is nothing.

Skelanimal has been destroyed. 

There is no coming back this time. No shadow to save him in that last moment.

The light finally wins this fight. But the war is not over yet.

There is one more to slay. A shadow to be removed and a world to be saved.

Shadow Rogue Unleashed.

SilverRune, The Banker, Ziggy Stardust and the WMD stand over the nothing remains of Skelanimal.

They would only have seconds to enjoy the silence.

SKREEEE !!!!!!

The Shadow has arrived. Late to save her master. The Beast is done. The Shadow feels it. You can tell in her scream. It does not warn more.

SLASH !!!! RIPPP !!!! TEAR !!!!!

One by one, the shadow cuts them down. Poisoning the souls of the saviors. WMD are down. The Banker is next and his fight only lasts seconds longer.

" Nooooooooo!!!!! " SilverRune screams.

Charging into The Shadow with all his energy and runes ablaze. The city has never been so bright and dark at the same time. Brilliant as it is, the light only sparks. It smothers under the cloak of the shadow. Each rip in the darkness only folds over to more black.

SilverRune is suffocated by The Shadow embrace. Silver skin and runes are melted by the rogue poison that now coats his entire body. The blob shadow moves slowly off its victim. Laying in it's wake not the being known as SilverRune, but now the mortal man who's shine is gone. Prismweave remains.

All those who only moments ago had removed Skelanimal from existence are now on the verge of having their own removed. The shadow poison courses through each of them. Paralyzed and helpless. It already looks like a graveyard.

The Shadow need only bury them.

" HOLD! " Faith No More stands in the lead.

Backed by a legion of Ghosts and an Academy of Mages.

The only thing that could make the Shadow more upset then seeing this after Skelanimal's demise is...

Seeing The Angelic Rogue she used to be. Now standing before her. And holding that.

The SoulGiver Scimitar.

The Shadow can howl all she wants. The Ghost Nation and Ice Ray Academy blast at it like the others had done to Skelanimal.

Together. Combined. But still not alone.

Area51, Turbulence, EVO, RPB, WISE, Universal Military, sAs, WARPATH, Heavenly Angels, Delta 7.

This is their world to.

The Shadow is blasted by the forces of light from all angles and all spectrums. Dark Rogue fights back. Stabbing with claws, poisoning with venom tips. The numbers are falling once again. The Rogue Firemage making her way to the center. To impale the Dark Rogue.

To End this!

KABLAST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Shadow Rogue is torn and withered. But it still struggles to crawl back into full form.

This was not The Rogue Firemage. This was not the Scimitar of Light impaling the Shadow. 

This was The King*

AEGIS HAS ARRIVED

Having blasted the Shadow Rogue apart with a power more then all the others combined.

Saving lives. The poison needs a cure.

Aegis: Shield Alliance has the antidote.

Mystik, Drifting Star, SuperMonkey and The Wanderer use a small hint of The Shadow to create a cure for this quick killing plague. The infected feel the poison exiting their bodies. From the Ghost Nation, to WMD to the others infected throughout the city.

" There is still a real Rogue out there. This fake you have created for this battle will not work. The scimitar will only be lost and so will this world." The King issues such statement.

Aegis will only ask once. " Where is the real Angelic Rogue? "

Standing before them up front is the fake Angelic Rogue. She hold the White Scimitar but does not have The White Glow. She is not the one. Mr. Awesome the rookie steps forwards to tell of how he brought the REAL Rogue to battle and she was ejected out of his sight.

The heroes of light stand down. The Shadow Rogue struggling to rebuild it's massive shape. Jenna Firemage reverts to her true self and hands over the SoulGiver blade to The King*.

Then, they hear it.

" OMG! " With joy she returns.

THE WHITE ROGUE

The one who was taken from the world of light and put into ours. Angel Sun who was appointed the role of The Angelic Rogue by Aegis of the Light. These are not her friend and family from that world, they are Aegis of the Shield from Earth Prime.

Counterparts. But to her after all this darkness they are truly a sight for sore eyes.

Having found her way back to finish this fight as inspired by these other heroes and defenders, she is now glowing with a brilliance not seen since first The White Rogue arrived in our world.

Hugging her leaguemates. Bombshell, Sable, Legacy24, Sizzle, Fashion, Lady Goshawke, Makoto, Pilgrim, Duckbutter.

Almost forgetting there is a Shadow that still looms in the background.

Mystik, Wanderer, SuperMonkey, Drifting Star(Rogue Male).

The King*

Her light is returning. The scimitar is calling her name. The Shadow is begging for an end.

SNICKT!!!!!

Stabbing into the belly.  
Drawing red blood.  
Burning out the light.

She struggles with the hilt, but it pushes deeper into her stomach.

Wandering what happened. Where did it all go wrong.

The King's expression never changes. Not even when he twists the blade as it rested for a moment inside The Rogue's belly.

The White Rogue Dies.

The light, the heroes, the pirates, the brigades, the legions and the masses have all been betrayed.

" NOOOOOOo!!! " Bombshell screams as all witness this horror.

The King slowly lets the limp lifeless body of The White Rogue fall from the full length of the Scimitar she was meant to hold, not die by.

" What have you done! " Many demand to know.

SilverRune, The Banker, Ghost Brigade, WMD, all those present for this final battle. Spared from the poison only to draw out the light of The White Rogue. To trick them, Lull into thier own demise. Flies easily swatted a second time.

The true power behind the Shadow and The Beast.

Dark Aegis has arrived indeed. The King holds the scimitar. The White Rogue lay on the ground before his feet. Blood pools as light dies. The leagues of the shield behind them and a Shadow Rogue ready to explode...

This time, it WILL be the end of SuperHero City.

It is over.

" DARK AEGIS... " 

The Dark King*

" Kill the light "  
" DESTROY THEM ALL! "

As heroes and villains alike stare in wonder at the events that have taken place before them, a naked man with a katana walked around the debris of the city, plainly unaware of all that had gone on before him. Scratching his head, he looks at the other supes and says, "Damn Avengerbot! Has anyone seen my pants?"

"What's this? Betrayed by the one league we thought we could trust and count on?" Angrily Chad Rockwell and the other mages of Ice Ray Academy channel the anger of all the good survivors into Magnaboy. This results in him transforming back into his original form of Magnaman! The Cross of Changes effect has been reversed finally.

Magnaman is big and muscular with dark skin and snow white hair, has megastrength (enough to toss a car like it was a football) and is tough enough to withstand cannon fire without damage. When he IS damaged, he can heal 100 times more rapidly than normal humans from anything that dos not kill him outright. He cannot fly but can run as fast as a racing car and leap a mile or so at a time. He has high resistance (but not total immunity) to most poisons and diseases. He has no other powers.The source of his power is a secret . His main weakness is also a secret but it is related to his source of power. Magnaman will not kill except in self defense or unless he thinks the person really deserves it (say, Al Qaida terrorist level bad guy). He doesn't work for money though.He is more the demolition type than the assassin, in other words... say, if an enemy base needs remodeling / obliteration. 

"You wanted to be so evil? Come take on a true supervillain!" Magnaman said, challenging The Dark King. "If not for the sacrifices of my former enemies I would still be pure evil but they helped me find the good locked deep inside myself. You too are still good. Fight the powers of shadow and return to the light you once embraced as a superhero."

DARK AEGIS: THE SECRET ORIGIN

The Crossroads is a pocket of pathways leading to near infinite doorways to alternate worlds.

Earths.

Behind the golden door lies the realm of complete Darkness. While behind the oak door rests the realm of complete light.

Somewhere between them we got stuck in the middle.

Earth (Prime)

Behind the humble crafted doorway. Our world now.

Skelanimal hailed from that realm of Darkness. The White Rogue from the realm of Light.

Aegis, is from all three.

Having had access to these crossroads by way of the Trifrost dimensional gate. (Now corrupted and broken)

For eternity and then some there has always been a balance between the forces of light and dark. But since the dawn of mankind this balance has been swayed. Used by darkness and light to carry out the deeds and bidding of those unseen forces we are stuck between.

Seeing this, White Aegis from the pure dimension anointed Angel Sun their world's Angelic Rogue and thus lone protector. Aegis of the Light would then extend out from behind the Oak Door and bring balance back to the Tooniverses.

However, their true intent was to invade the Dark Dimension and destroy it. True this would create an imbalance with light being dominant throughout all time there after. 

It was a noble gesture.

Also a foolish one.

Ruin, Sable, Mystik, Makoto, Goshawke, Drifting Star, Supermonkey, Duckbutter, The Wanderer, Legacy24, Brut, Rampage and Vacton.

Strong in power and will, White Aegis breached the crossroads and invaded the Dark Dimension. 

At war with Diabolos.

The unlucky Thirteen against billions.

It was many cycles later Aegis would emerge from behind the Golden Door and once again walk onto the Crossroads.

But, this was not Aegis of the Light. No, this was a darker brood in tone and eyes. However in form, this was still the purest of that league in any reality.

They had been possessed. Tainted with the shadow forms of their dark counterparts.

Dark Aegis rises.

Just as White Aegis fell to the darkness on it's home turf, so would Dark Aegis in a battle with light on its own ground. They would then defer from that battle and enter to our world.

Earth Prime (Infiltration)

Taking to our world as the center point to all others.

Dark Aegis would slay their prime counter parts in Destroyers and Shield Alliance.

Taking their place. Stealing their spots.

Waiting for this moment.

The last Rogue is dead.

Setting the stage for the Shadow Rogue to ripen into full power.

Primed.

Shattering the core of each Earth and breaking down the light from all dimensions at once.

Darkness will rule supreme.

2 days

It's over.

Scoreboard  
Light - 77  
Dark - 666

THE FIGHT

" My only regret, Bombshell... is that you were not yet one of us when we left our world to come to yours. "

KABLAST !!!!!

The Dark King* hits Bombshell with a sucker energy blast knocking her a clear city block across and away from the battle. She along with many in Aegis find they have been infiltrated by darkness. That their most loyal and lethal allies in the shield have been changed. Possessed to embrace the darkness and they have led it here to our front doorstep.

Dark Aegis and Dark Angels vs Everybody Else

The White Rogue is dead. The SoulGiver Scimitar is in the hands of Darkness and the Shadow Rogue has pulled herself back together. With the last rogue gone the shadow drills a shadow tether into the ground and drives for the core of the planet.

Dark Aegis stand as the leaders of the dark invasion. The Dark Angel leagues 10 fold in number due to the alternate worlds flooding ours with their darkest toons.

The dark counterparts are slipping into our space and possessing our world. Just as Dark Aegis possessed White Aegis, now the breach is allowing other dark doppelgangers to invade this war and take control of their prime selves.

WMD stand ready. The 5th Precinct circling the scene. {C.R.E.A.M} are now on the scene as well as a cast of other hero leagues. Even villain leagues and the anti-heroes. The non drama squads and the retired.

Above the great Pirate Ship of Zwiggles appears out of cloak and drops ninja and swashbucklers down into the battle zone.

The Dark King* stands center. Smug as he looks about over the masses of heroes he has just betrayed. A dead rogue at his feet and a bolt of what looks like black lightning zooming right at him.

KAKLAP !!!!!!

Black Adam strikes first like a rocket into the chest plate of The Dark King. Lighting bolts zoom from the sky striking each member of Dark Aegis.

" This is our world and we are taking it back! " Black Adam screams as he howls down more lighting.

The opening is made. It is time for the city to stand and fight.

Captain Atom takes it right to Mystik. A golden speedster against an overly buffed giant.

The power of the all giving atom against the might of mystical strength.

Corpsewake has been possessed.

Now controlled by his shadow self. He leaps from a building top and slaps onto the back of Black Adam. Dark Corpsewake steers Black Adam like a wild bull now tamed and drives him and his power right into Captain Atom.

KABOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!

Mystik snarks at the Atom and Adam who are now easy picking for his massive finishing attack on them thanks to the assist from Dark Corpsewake.

KACLAPPP!!!!!!!!!!

" No so fast Mystik! "

It's Cracky-Chan. Tossing some rather harmless smoke bombs at Mystik. But she is saving lives by distracting the big bad bad guy. Clearly out matched that does not stop Cracky-Chan from playing cat and mouse with the big bad Mystik.

So Dark Corpsewake will have to finish off Captain Atom and Black Adam.

SNIPE!

Dark Corpsewake, taking a bullet to his shoulder. One that explodes 0.000001 seconds after impact.

KABOOOM!!!!!!!

Ripping open Dark Corpsewake.

" Take that you possessed undead looking freak! " Snipers Wrath's aim is as lethal as his wordsmithery.

KACLANK!!!!!

Dark Sable is struck by the hammer of The Immortal.

Charging in following the lead of his weapon.

KASMASH!!!!

Driving into Dark Sable and taking the goliath on a wild ride. Smashing through buildings and slamming into parked cars. When the ride is over, Dark Sable is struck again by the hammer of The Immortal.

KASMACK!!!!

The Immortal stands back to catch his breath. His opponent defeated.

Or not.

" My turn. " Utters Dark Sable as the smoke clears.

KAZOOM!!!!!

Blasting The Immortal with energy bolts from his gear.

KASLAM!!!!!

Laying into The Immortal with a flurry of fists.

KASLAP!!!!!

Knocking The Immortal city blocks with swats.

KASTOMP!!

And following up with a leaping stomp to the flattened Immortal.

Amadeus answers the call. Taking up arms against Dark Aegis to save his world.

Sliding down on a grappling hook with a Shuriken Flurry that stick into the hide of Dark Makoto, Big Monster Dude.

THUNK!!! THUNK!!! THUNK!!!

Then a spinning kick as Amadeus finally lands on the ground before his opponent.

SWAT!!!!

Dark Makoto slams the ground Amadeus leaps away from.

KASLAM!!!!

Amadeus dodges around big monster swat.

KACRUNCH!!!!

Amadeus fails to avoid the full body ram that drives him into a brick wall. Dark Makoto then steps back and lets the limp Amadeus fall to the ground.

SLICE!!!!

Death Knell stabs into Dark Makoto, slicing the big monsters shoulder. Dark Makoto strikes back with a round of punches that Death Knell sores around and avoids. He then rises high and unloads a mighty Storm Strike down on Dark Makoto.

The smoke clears. Big Monster still stands.

Death Knell then feels the sting of Deep Fried Death as Dark Makoto brings the winged warrior back down to Earth.

The Big Monster continues to rip through heroes of this world.

Cyborg is on the scene.

And he has Dark Duckbutter all over him. Melting his armor and cybernetics. Ripping apart his protection and ejecting the man from inside the husk. Quick work tinman.

KASMASH!!!!!

The ground under Darkbutter erupts.

Powerbottom makes the save. Again he slams the ground and shock wave ripples through the concrete and knocks Darkbutter of his feet. Powerbottom leaps in with a double stomp.

ACK!!!!!

But he is caught in mid air by Darkbutter in a choke and then slammed to the ground. Darkbutter lights up his dark void eyes and hits Powerbottom with a knock out blast.

SLAM!!!!!

Bizzaro clobbers Darkbutter into tomorrow. Knocking him across the street and into the remains of a building. Bizzaro then leaps over the finish the job!

KAJONG!!!!!

He is blasted out of the air from the side. A whisper whizzes by him and then back again.

SMASH!!!!!

Drifting Darkstar slams into Bizzaro again and knocks him into the river.

BLAM!!!!!

Drifting Darkstar is hit by a combined force that knocks him to his knees.

With electricity.

With fire.

And with ice.

Eron, Inferno and Lady continue to strike at one of the most powerful beings alive. Darkstar fights back and starts to equal out his attackers.

PING! PONG! PUFF!

Deflecting their attacks back at them and taking them down like a carnival shooting game.

" Zing dala thullu korma notchu! Rimi zula normus! "

A magic vortex begins to twirl around Drifting Darkstar.

Qalb' al-Khali conjures up a twister the engulfs the Dark Aegis heavy hitter. Whipping around in a cyclone that soon shoots him back out into a dizzy confused state.

FHOOOPP!!!!

Only to find himself drained of energy by the attack of Cobalt Ember.

Evolution has evolved. Firing energized bullets across the way and into Dark Vacton. The charged bullets explode against his armor and gear. Evolution then tries things the old fashion way.

KABOOM!!!!

With some c4 explosive. But the armored giant still stands.

SNIKT!! SLASH!! RIP!!

Lion Heart in with his razor fists like lighting. Cutting up the armor around Dark Vacton.

Night Hawk and the Postmodern Pugilist blasts Dark Vacton with high powered beams that temper the shattered armor he wears.

Teamwork from Turbulence and then the assist from above. The sting of Quasar's quantum rays finally crumble the protective shell around Dark Vacton. His defenses are down.

Time for clean up.

Obsidian X has arrived.

KASHOOOM!!!!!

Blasting her own teammates in Turbulence with her Shadow blast attack.

Dark Obsidian X has been possessed.

Taken by her shadow self. Now under the influence of Dark Aegis.

Quasar watches in shock as Obsidian X blasts at her league mates. Then she turns her attention towards him. Quickly had casts up a quantum shield.

KAZOOOM!!!!

Too late!

Dark Danmare blasts Quasar with Demon Fire.

101 Kinds of Wrongness.

The Dark Angel known as Wrongness has taken to the streets with an army of his alternate selves. From one mutated form to an exact copy but somehow different form of the same being. 

An army of one.

Like bowling pins they fall down. A dozen in on shot from the shiny shield of Captain Avenger.

KAPOW!!!! KAPOW!!!! KAPOW!!!!

Taking them down with his smoking guns. The Awesome One is true to his name and his aim.

Sliced and diced by Ha Try N Die!!

Burned to ash by the fires of Celsius.

Torn asunder by Garet Jax and his razor sharp white wings.

Ripped apart by the barbed armor of Malice.

And fried by the power of Captain Marvel.

An army of dismembered alternate versions of Wrongness.

Now a pile of parts made from freakish heads and limbs.

A near infinite army of side show freaks.

Now just a dark carnival of decapitations and laceration.

The Funky Dark Monkey

It's Dark Supermonkey against Red Pepper and You Lose.

The girls take turns taking a stab at the Dark Aegis Ambassador.

The Gentlemen lets the ladies go first and then he drives in with a few slashes of his own.

Dark Supermonkey goes ape crazy and rumbles with the group before smacking them all through the air and crashing flat on their backs.

THUNK!!!!

Sssoul Sista taking a chunk out of Dark Supermonkey.

THUMP!!!!

Taking an ass kicking from Pietro Lungo-Uomo.

Abracadabra

And then cast back into the Crossroads by Zatanna.

Dark Ruin and Dark Wanderer are ripping up main street and destroying heroes who would try and stop the Shadow Rogue from breaching the Earth's core.

A group of hero toons tackle the big bad duo of Dark Aegis. A storm of would be saviors.

Snake Eyes with his blades.

Debbie Strange with her trident.

Alley Cat going rogue.

And Fear will be Avenged 

The quartet battle the two. Then they are joined by four more allies.

But this alliance is not what it seems.

Dark Soul Assassin has been possessed.

Dark Nightwraith has been possessed.

Dark Jericho Cross has been possessed.

Dark Raiven has been possessed.

And WickedJester who was already possessed by the darkness. 

Making him now twice as deadly with the storm turning black once again.

Soon the outnumbered become the superior division once again. The Dark Alliance soon push back and then crush the brave but defeated quartet of would be heroes.

Death in the Family

The city will not see another dawn. Dark Aegis has proven to be too powerful to be stopped.

The Shadow Rogue is funneling the energy she has stolen into a tether that is drilling to the Earth's core.

The Dark King* blasts away at peons and free toons. He stands before the Shadow Rogue still with the SoulGiver Scimitar in hand and a Dead White Rogue at his feet.

Dying

The light has not yet fully left The Last Rogue.

She holds on. The Dark Rogue has not yet tasted the death of the final victim.

Above

Doc Zwiggles pilots in his Pirate Ship and starts to unload his entire armory of missiles on The Dark Rogue.

KABOOOM!!!!!!

The center of the city is lit up once again. The Shadow Rogue struggles but almost shrugs off the attack from the Pirate Ship. As does The Dark King*. However the White Scimitar has been removed from his grip and The White Rogue flung from his and the Shadows range.

Dark Legacy rockets into the air and takes aim on the massive Pirate Ship.

KABLAMM!!!!!

Hitting it's engines and command deck. The massive ship slowly sinks from the air and to the ground. Crushing buildings and flattening cars as it crashes down to the Earth below.

The Dark King roars in victory as the ship comes down. His Dark Angels swarming the skies and his Pitlords running the streets. The Shadows are possessing the heroes and the light is dying all around the city. The Dark Rogue waiting to be the last so she can explode this world.

" The White Rogue still has light. She must succumb to the darkness for the Shadow Rogue to be complete. Find her body. Find and bring her to me! " The Dark King orders his Minions. 

He then finds for himself the White Scimitar. And that it is now protected in hopes it can still be used to stop The Shadow before it is too late.

Incognito holds the line. Daring the Dark King to test her metal.

KAZOOM!!!!!

He does. Blasting her in the stomach with raw energy.

KAZOOSH!!!

Then to the head.

KABLAST!!!

And finally forcing her to the ground.

The Dark King picks up the SoulGiver blade and stands posed to impale the helpless hero.

" NOOOOOOOOOo!!!!! " Screams the betrayed.

Like a rocket. Like a bullet. Like a Bombshell.

KAKLAMMMMM!!!!!!

Bashing through her darkened league mates in Dark Sizzle and Dark Goshawke. Making a bee line for The Dark King himself.

KASLAMMMM!!!!!!

Drilling into him at full speed. Rocketing him away from harming any other and slamming into a wall. He loses the Scimitar once again.

Bombshell whips him out of the crumbled remains of the court house and slingshots him across the city. In that journey through the air she flies in along with him and starts to deliver a series of bombastic super punches.

Both crashing back down in the center of downtown. Bombshell finally stops punching once The Dark King is clearly defeated.

She has always been Angelic.

And she is most certainly going Rogue right now.

The Rogue Line continues.

Flashback.

Moments ago. The body of The White Angelic Rogue was ejected from the battle zone after having been impaled by The Dark King. As her near lifeless body lay dormant for minutes she was always waiting.

Bombshell who was also knocked from the war zone. Making her return and by luck or by fate to find The Rogue along the way back.

No one but me can save myself  
But it's too late  
Now I can't think  
Think why I should even try

It was in that moment a miracle happened. She awoke.

" I ... I was holding on. Waiting for you. I lied... I lied about this world. I do think it is worth saving. I was holding onto... onto this for you. It's the last spark I was clinging to. It was my hope and now... I pass it onto you. " Her dying worlds.

Reaching out. Making contact with Bombshell. Just a simple touch of The Rogue's bloody and shaking finger to the paused and open wrist of...

The New Angelic Rogue.

KASLAM!!!!!!

Rogue versus Rogue

Dark Aegis versus Light Aegis

Bombshell rockets into the belly of the Shadow Rogue. Taking the massive monster into the air. Ripping it's dark roots from the ground. Taking it up and away.

Turning. Tossing it back down to the ground. Following down this time with white beams streaming from her eyes and blasting into the tusks of The Dark Rogue.

KABOOOMMM!!!!

Hitting the Earth below. Breaking through the street and into the sewers. The Shadow scurries to get away by slinking into turns and toilet bowls, but she is snared by the tail and ripped back to the surface.

Tossed up and slamming back to the street. Bombshell leaps out and slams down on the Shadow, unloads a Flurry of punches into the mass of The Dark Rogue. 

Ripping it apart. Hitting a dozen times per second. A hundred times per moment.

Causing the shadow to cast off spirits of her former selves. Taking it all away from the core. The energy vortex between the two is ripping them both apart, but Bombshell doesn't even notice. Doesn't stop for a second. 

She can't.

Doing what only she can.

" It's killing her. It's killing Bombshell. She has to stop or she will die! "  
Expresses the frantic Debbie Strange.

But this cannot stop. She will not stop. The Dark Rogue will destroy this world if it is not ended now.

" She's right. The Shadow can only be purged with The White Scimitar blessed by an Angelic Rogue. " Informs a struggling Chad Rockwell.

Bombshell cannot waver for even a moment. 

" We have to get the weapon to Bombshell. It's her only HOPE! " Yells Mordakai.

Bombshell peers. Only for a moment. The corner of her eye.  
Looking for this item that can do what she cannot alone.

A moment that proves costly.

Bombshell attention back to her target. The Dark Rogue who sucks in the shadows casts aside from the assault. 

Mixes them up inside her belly and screams in anger at The Bombshell Rogue.

KABOOOOOSHHHH!!!!!!

Blasting into the gut of Bombshell at point blank range. 

Ripping her apart with shadow and rage.

The Dark Rogue victorious.

Dark Aegis complete.

Bombshell is dead.

And so is Superhero City.

Who is The Real Angelic Rogue?

The light has been snuffed out once to often in these battles. Friends are foes and friends are dying.

Dark Aegis has allowed the Shadows entry to our world and now the Dark Rogue plump with raw energy is waiting for the light to die so the darkness may rise.

Bombshell has faded and as such so does the white light she carried as The New Angelic Rogue, if even only for a moment, it was passed to her in hope it would find it's true owner.

" There is still another. " Dark Aegis sense it.

Shadow Rogue howling as it begs for this to end. How many Rogue's must she kill before she can consume this entire world.

The Dark King looks out to the masses of heroes and villains. His Dark League takes side along with him as they are not suspect. They are possessed by shadow and cannot be Angelic.

" But somebody here still is. The White light of the Rogue has been passed. "

With a mob of bruised and battered toons before them, Dark Aegis still seek the Rogue they must slay and the next and the next until there simply are no more hosts for such a force of nature.

One steps forward. One speaks for the many. 

" I AM THE ANGELIC ROGUE! "

The Dark and the light turn head. Peer into the face of The Rogue.

She is Incognito. Formerly known as Virus of the Horsemen.

The Dark King smirks. This is a ruse. This woman is not The Angelic Rogue.

" I AM! IT IS ME! I AM THE ANGELIC ROGUE! "

Now a second voice claims the role. This time it is Gabriela.

The Dark Wanderer shakes his head. By No means does he believe she to be Angelic.

" I AM THE ROGUE! "

Now Momma Gorilla herself steps up to the role. She could be Angelic and she can also be a Rogue.

This one is more believable. But still Dark Mystic has his doubts.

" I AM HER, THE ANGEL YOU SEEK. I AM THE ANGELIC ROGUE! "

Not only is she a Doctor, but Spencer Reid is also a Rogue it would seem.

" I AM THE HEAVENLY and DEVILISH ONE. I AM ANGELIC ROGUE! "

^A.A^ Heavenly Devil ^A.A^ is both and then also the opposite.

" TIS I, THE ANGELIC ROGUE! "

Tis indeed Heroic Heidi The Bionic Boob. 

Now even Your Zombie Ex-Girlfriend is trying to suggest she might actually be The Angelic Rogue. 

" KAKT GRRRRRR GOGROG! "

This is getting old. The Dark Rogue is not amused. Nor are Dark Ruin and Dark Sable.

" I AM ANGELIC ROGUE. "

And another and another. They all step forward. The voice of one becomes the voice of many.

And then Drifting Darkstar just gets insulted.

" I AM THE ANGELIC ROGUE. I AM A ROGUE MALE! "

Prismweave. Once more SilverRune. He dares suggest he has crossover over yet again.

Still, even MORE voice in.  
Even /^A^\ Blackfire and others who are still a part of Aegis and still a part of the light.

Men and Women. Heroes and Villains. Pirates and Raiders. Players and Creators.

" I AM THE ANGELIC ROGUE! "

The Dark King roars in anger. " ENOUGH! "

" These games delay your fate but not the outcome. Come forth. The Dark Rogue hungers. "

A calm silence sits over the dark and the light. Those who have come forwards stand in a line of two rows. Almost like a hall of heroes. Like arches that are all joined and hold patient to hail the princess.

The smallest voice becomes the loudest.

" I am the one you are looking for. " 

The far end to the score of heroes. Leading the pathway to The Dark Rogue.

To the 19 year old girl who slowly walks into view.

" My name is Angelica Ixora Storm. " 

A hallway of heroes leading her to fate. 

She has made this journey before. Last time she crawled just before admitting defeat. 

This time she stands. 

She walks and she moves towards the darkness... not away from it.

" AND I AM THE ANGELIC ROGUE ! "

The brave youngling moves closer to the darkness once again.

"I was the one who first went Rogue in Superhero City. " 

Step by step. To the edge of her fate, she continues.

"I became Angelic in the eyes of others. " 

Her eyes stay focused on The Dark King.

"But I hid the shadow inside of me. Let it grow. "

Her motions staggered. She is still holding back something.

"I became The Shadow Rogue. "

Now standing just yards away from The Dark King and Dark Aegis. A bloated Shadow behind them waiting for the young tender final feast.

"But first and foremost... "

Bringing her right arm around and into full view.

"I WAS THE ANGELIC ROGUE! "

Revealing she holds the White Scimitar. The blade glows like never before.  
It is pure. It is charged by the light.

"AND I WILL BE AGAIN! "

With the strength of many, Angelica Storm flings the SoulGiver Sword from her hands and directly at The Shadow Rogue.

"NOOOOOOOo!!!! " The Dark King cries out.

Extending his hand. Trying to stop the white light from reaching it's target.

Losing four digits. His fingers severed in his failed attempt to grab hope from those who hold onto it.

flashback

The Pirate's.

When this started it was they who had the knowledge of how this would end. It was given to them by SilverRune before he journey into the afterlife. Stealing the White Scimitar from The Dark Angels. Then pirating away the young girl who stands here now.

Hostage. Held in a dull brown gunny sack. Tied in tight. Mouth taped and hands restraint by SHC Police cuffs. Her pyrotechnics quashed. She was fully aware of her destiny. She resisted just like they knew she would.

Just like she always does.

The Pirate ship blasted from the skies. Crashing down. Ripped asunder. In the landing the gunny sack and rogue passenger were sent hurling from the wreckage. Tumbling to a stop. The cuffs now damage. Free to use her powers. Burning away the sack, tape and binds that held her.

Finding herself in hell. A city in rune. A war exploding all around her.

And a White Scimitar sticking into the street just feet away from her. It had been ejected from the hand of The Dark King and landed not far away.

By luck. By fate. It has always pulled to her.

Try as she might, the young Rogue could not sway or remove the blade from its hold in the ground. With a city falling apart around her the power was still not within her to be the savior this world needs.

It had not yet found her, or she had not yet found it.

KABOOOOSHHHHHH!!!!!!

The city dies a little more. Bombshell is slain in combat when no other did what she could to The Dark Rogue. For she had been passed the White Light gifted from The White Rogue who died to bring it here. Both carrying with them a spark of hope.

To a world in need of a reluctant leader. A giving pariah. A victor, a victim, a model and a messiah

They needed their Rogue back.

Bombshell crashes to the world after taking a lethal wound from The Dark Rogue. Looking up with her last bit of will, she gleams the face of a young angel. The girl the white light has been looking for.

' She needs this more then I do. '

Bombshell reaches up with hope. Angelica Storm reaches out to help. 

Contact has been made.  
Your Rogue is back.

Her aim is true. She was trained by the best after all.

By Ninja Assassin, by Skelanimal, The Pirates and by The King*.

The white blade rips through the air. Passing Dark Aegis and darting into the belly of the Shadow.

THUNK!!!!

Perfect shot.

The SoulGiver stabbing at the heart of the world killer.

Charged by the White Light carried by The One True Rogue.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!

The Dark Rogue bloats out as the blade sinks in. The tip touches the heart and the darkness is forces down by light. From the inside out. It eats away at the Shadow like she has so many others.

The breach shoots beams of white light from the Shadow Rogue. The sky cracks open again, breaking the dark clouds and shining the light on the city after many days of darkness. The toons of the battle are all pushed back by the winds of change.

The Dark Angels that once soar through the skies now fight the pull of the vortex being created. Like the shadow doorways that allowed them access to this world, they now act only as exits and are forged of a white energy. The near infinite armies of dark minions from alternate worlds are purged of our world.

The invasion wave is washed back to sea. The Storm breaks and the war dries up.

Dark Aegis struggle to stay. The light vortex pulls at the shadows inside that possess their bodies. The pure forms infested by their dark counter parts so long ago. Ripping them from the host. Drawing them back into the darkness from that which they came.

Freeing them. All of whom were possessed. From Aegis to Turbulence to you. Just as Skelanimal once spit the soul from the rogue. This is the opposite conclusion. The shadows will not remain. 

Only those with souls can resist the pull of the white vortex.

The Dark Rogue crackles and pops acting as the main conductor to the forced exit of Darkness from our world at war. Shadows of Aegis leaving their hosts and shooting into the Rogue Vortex at the center of the city.

The sky is blue. The streets are clean of dust clouds and screaming civilians. Winds swish in the ear drums knowing a calm is soon to follow. The Shadow Rogue is eaten up by the SoulGiver after having absorbed back all the dark beings her presence had allowed into our city.

The sound of metal scratching metal echoes the streets one final time as the white vortex sucks in the last of the swirling dark matter that is the Shadow.

The white light shrinks down around the last of the dark. It covers it and then folds in on itself. 

Collapsing out of our reality.

Locking them away.

Balance restored.

The city can be rebuilt. Wounds heals. The memories of those lost to save this world will be immortalized as legend.

All true heroes.

The many and the few. From street level to godlike, they all stand together having battled the darkness and won.

Aegis is back.

For long they have been slave to the shadows that possessed them. 

But still they have much to answer for. And so they shall as they help rebuild a city they nearly destroyed. Mourn those they have lost and blame themselves to those who feel betrayed.

The King* stands. Back to his noble roots. 

He looks around and finds his target.

The Rogue.

His aim is also true. He did help train her after all.

" LONG LIVE ANGELICA STORM...

YOU SAVED THE TOONIVERSE! "

Odd silence. Eyes fixed on the young girl who stands center.

She acts appropriately for her age.

Leaping into a victory cheer!

YEAH!!!!!!!!

Thanks everybody for reading!

Starring  
SilverRune  
Angelic Rogue  
Bombshell  
Skelanimal  
Ziggy  
The King  
Angel Sun  
Big Papa Smurf  
Peace

And the rest of SHC

AFTERMATH

A full day has not yet passed since the Rogue War came to an end.

But the light it left in its wake has still found ways to heal this world that was almost lost to the darkness.

SHWOOOOMMM!!!!!!!

Miles away from the center of where the storm settled. City limits. Next to a pile of rubble and above a slab of stone that has been stained in blood.

A white portal door opens.

Two dimensional. It has no back, only a front and it only goes one way.

Out.

The portal has delivered its package and as it appeared in flash, so does it disappear in a blink.

Having left something for us. Giving back a little of what it took to help save this world.

Bombshell has returned.

Angelica Storm

The city rebuilds and the people will heal. Getting back to regular life, or as regular as it gets when you live in a city full of super heroes. Angelica leans back in her chair while typing away and gabbing online in facebook chats. Doing what a regular girl does after she has just saved the Tooniverse.

Through all her stories and the cast of characters there has been one toon to never be involved in one of her stories.

VOOOOSHHH!!!!!

A whirl wind spins in her room for only a moment. It fades as does the strange sound that gets her to turn her head and take a look behind her.

Standing in her room is a large blue old England telephone booth. Before she can wonder about that fact alone, the door of the booth opens.

A silly man walks half way out the door to this box and extends his hand. Reaching out to the Rogue.

" Angelica Storm...  
no time to explain...  
but you have to come with me...

THE FATE OF YOUR WORLD DEPENDS ON IT! "

She thinks to herself that she has two choices right now.

A. Give the silly man the finger and go back to her online chatting...

or what she does and what she always will do.

B. Stand up, take his hand and enter the phone booth heading for destination unknown.

Here we go again.

Despite all those going rogue, the angels radiating, and those who are a combination of the two, the day continues on the streets of SHC, as usual.

As the remaining fighters, both rogues, angels, and combination fighters, look in the total aftermath of the war, as the dust finally settles......

No one knew exactly how many remained, who would be able to carry on with the fight, and who was on which side.

The rest begins to regroup, bury their dead, and tend to those who were wounded.

The End


End file.
